Touchdown!
by Angel of Foof
Summary: The DBZ guys are on an American Football team together! Come read the humorous things, the romance, etc. in this exciting story! (Gee, I sound like some stupid announcer!!)


Touchdown!  
Chapter 1: Kickoff  
By: The Angel of Foof  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I'd get kicked in the ass if I claimed DBZ was mine. It's not.  
A/N: This is gonna be a lot different than Silver Side Up (but I'm still gonna work on that!!).... Anyway, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are gonna be members of their high school football team (American Football) and Videl, Pan, Bra, and Marron are gonna be the managers (manager=water girl, I know this firsthand). Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillen, and Tien are gonna be the coaches. Bulma's gonna be the health lady.  
  
The ages in this are gonna be a little messed up..... but it's A/U anyway, so who cares?!  
Gohan/Videl- 21  
Trunks/Pan- 17  
Goten/Bra- 16  
Marron- 15  
Adults- middle age  
  
Well, I think that's it.... now on with the story!!  
---  
Kickoff (Gohan)  
  
"Come on, you guys!! Move your lazy asses!!" my dad, the head coach, was yelling at the guys again for not moving fast enough. It was the last practice before the first game of the season. I'm a starting runningback. Anyway, the second-stringers were in and getting yelled at because they're not as good as the first-stringers.  
"Hey! If you block the punt, no sprints for the defense!" Vegeta, the head defense coach shouted to the second-string guys. It was a good deal- sprints are the biggest pain in the ass. I wasn't paying close attention to the practice, since it was almost finished. I was paying more attention to one of our managers. She was wiping the sweat from her brow. I walked over to her. "Hey, Videl."  
"Oh, hey, Gohan, what's up?" she asked casually.  
"Are you gonna go to the Dungeon after practice?" I asked. The Dungeon's a place where the team hangs out after the last practice before a game.... the food sucks, but it's tradition.  
"I was thinking about going, why, are you gonna be there?" Videl asked, smirking.  
'Kami, I love that smirk. She is so frickin' hot!!' I thought. "Yeah, I'm going.... are the other girls going, too?"  
"Hell, how do I know? I'm four years older than they are, they don't give much of a care about me. You know I'm stuck here because my dad's making me do this.... but it's not so bad since you're here."  
"You should get to know them better..... I mean, you'll be working with them all season!!" I exclaimed. "Go and ask them if they're going and if they need a ride."  
"They are NOT riding in my car!" Videl burst out.  
"So I'll drive them. I'll drive you, too, if you want." I smirked.  
"Fine, I'll ask them.... it looks like the team's huddling up. You might want to get out there."  
"Thanks, Videl." I ran over to the team huddle. My dad was standing in the middle of our clump and the other coaches were behind us.  
"Okay, to beat Satan City, we're gonna need one hell of an offense since they have a great defense. You guys have been working hard, especially you offense, so I don't think there'll be much of a problem. Any other coaches want to say anything?"  
"Yeah. Defense, you can't back off tomorrow night. Their offense is really weak, but they can't win if they can't score. Anyone backs off, and I will personally be up here on Saturday morning at 6 A.M. making the dumbass run for three hours nonstop!!" Vegeta threatened. All of the defense guys looked nervous. Vegeta wasn't a guy to go back on his promises.  
"Same thing goes with me and the offense." Piccolo threatened. "Three hours straight. You don't want to do that."  
"Okay, I think we're done. Get a good rest tonight and be ready for the game tomorrow. Be suited up and ready to go at 5:00. Get your helmets up!" my dad shouted, and the team followed. "We are..."  
"Orange Star!" the team shouted in reply.  
"We are..." my dad repeated.  
"Orange Star!!" We all broke and headed for the locker room. I walked slowly so that Videl would bump into me. "Well?" I asked.  
"They said yeah, they were going, but no, they had rides." she smirked. "I guess it's just you and me, then?"  
"Sounds good. Let's head over to my house so that I can get a shower first. We have an hour before anyone gets over there, anyway." I suggested.  
"Okay."  
After I took my pads off in the locker room, we got into my truck and I sped off out of the parking lot and back to my house. I took a shower while Videl watched some cartoon about these flying alien guys trying to kill some cell or something (A/N: Everyone's favorite cartoon!! LOL). After I got dressed in my green and white #72 jersey, we headed off to the Dungeon.  
"Hey guys!" I greeted the team when we first got there. They were sitting around 3 long tables and a bar-like counter.  
"Hey, Gohan!" Trunks, a senior greeted back. "How about you and Videl sit over here?"  
"Sounds good to me," Videl shrugged. We squeezed in around the middle table, took our seats, and looked through the menu. Videl ordered a Mountain Dew and I had a water (the team couldn't have carbonated drinks, screw my father), and we shared a huge order of chips and cheese.  
Trunks, Pan, Marron, Bra, and Goten ordered their food and we all sat around and talked. "So, you guys, think you're ready for the game tomorrow?" Videl asked.  
"Hell yeah," I replied. "Especially since I'm on the team."  
Videl rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, I think we're gonna do fine," Goten, our starting quarterback, said. "It's not like any of us want to be up there on Saturday, running for three hours."  
"No kidding. I was surprised that my dad was being such an asshole about the whole thing," Trunks, the kicker, said. "I mean, who wants to run for three hours after a game the night before.... and then the dance? You guys going?"  
"Yeah, probably," I said offhand, glancing at Videl. She nodded.  
"Yeah, I think we're going, too, especially if we win," Goten said happily, looking at Bra.  
The food came and we all wolfed it down as fast as we could. We all got up to go. I went to the front desk, looked at the bill for Videl and myself, and paid it. "You can pay next week," I said to her.  
"Okay," she said offhand.  
We left the dungeon, stopped at the school to pick up Videl's car, and headed our separate ways for our houses. While I was driving home, I was thinking of how I met Videl.  
*Flashback*  
"Hey, is this locker 4275?" I asked Videl, who was leaning against it.  
"Yeah, so what? It's my locker."  
"It's mine, too, I think." I showed her my locker slip. "I guess we're sharing."  
"Well, I am not gonna share with some freakin' young kid."  
"Wait a minute!!" I said firmly. "I am not some freakin' young kid. Hell, I shouldn't be in high school! I'm 21!!"  
"You- you are?" she asked. "So am I. I'm Videl."  
"Gohan," I replied. 'It's not gonna be such a bad year after all.'  
*EoF*  
I got home and packed up for bed. It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow, with no school and the first game of the season!!  
---  
Well, that's it for the first chapter!! R/R, let me know whatcha think!! (And yeah, this is sort of based on real-life stuff.... at least the Dungeon is... it's a real place.... and the managing thang)  
.:Angel of Foof:. 


End file.
